Haters to Lovers
by TheSlashingQueen
Summary: Aj can't stop thinking of Alex in compromising positions and Alex wants to tell Aj something important but can't get through to him,what will happen when Alex goes to confront Aj and stumbles upon something interesting...mayham ensues M/M Set in Frontline


**Alex x Aj best couple eva lol nahh but they sure r cute hey luv these two guys so decided to pair them up unfortunately they don't belong to me no matter how much I try**

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Aj Styles the phenomenal one, well that's what everybody else said. '_I wonder what they would say if they found out I was gay'._

Aj Styles sat on his locker room couch spacing off for what seemed like the hundredth time that day it seemed to him that every time he had a chance to sit down and relax a certain someone popped into his head and _he_ had no idea why.

when had he started feeling this attraction to one of his team members in the frontline? Especially when that certain someone and team member was Alex Shelley. The little pig kept popping into his brain in very ludicrous positions….._not explaining ._And it wasn't like it had been the first time or day. Every night for the past month or so even before the frontline had been established he had the urge to do the dirty with himself…'_if your smart enough to get it'_ and it just kept on getting worse. He had just finished a match with the little punk and something _**surprising**_ came up in the fight…._to say the least. _But lucky for him he didn't thing Alex noticed it or if he had he hadn't said anything about it after the match

'…._although how could he not notice his head was in between my legs which was partly the reason for little Aj's coming out'_

As the questions and thoughts in his mind raced he didn't notice someone poking their head through the door that was left partially open.

"**Alex's POV":**

Alex Shelley stood at the door, Aj hadn't noticed him yet and he decided to wait till he had noticed him the more time this took the better, after their..interesting match up a few minuets ago he had gone to talk to another one of the frontlines so called leaders and probably his best friend and father… figure… like…person (if you really wanted to stretch and call it that) about the last few weeks, of course Rhino and him had been good friends for a long time now and being the good friend that he was Rhino had pushed him into going to see Aj, _about the troubles so to speak _in his life it was almost as if Rhino knew something that he didn't.

"**Aj's POV":**

'_Alex why the hell did it have to be Alex that little snobbish up town arrogant ….'_ He stopped short as another image of Alex's naked body writhing underneath him pleading and begging him for more of the carnal pleasure they were engaged in entered his mind

"_Ahhh….. Aj please….please i…i.. need you Aj"_

"_ohhh….fuck….babe I'm nearly there"_

"_AHHHH" they both screamed and came together in unison within his dirty dirty mind_

"_I loove you Aj"mind Alex said cuddling into his chest_

"I love you too Lex_" mind Aj cooed nuzzling the top of Alex's head before falling into the recesses of slumber._

Unfortunately for him he had said the last bit aloud which was what really scared him outta his thought never in his dreams of Alex had he ever admitted that he had loved the little idiot….and speaking of little idiots he had a little idiot of his own and this one was in his pants already and he just kept popping back up…

"Wow nice shining wizard!" Alex said peeking over his shoulder he had decided it was time to let the truth spill and had come up behind Aj when the man who had been off in space previously had started drooling. And then there was Aj's outburst

"DAMN IT!!"Aj said grabbing for a towel just when his dreams had got the better end of him …no pun intended..that little dumb fool had shown up and he was never..EVER gonna let this go, and on top of that depending on what he had heard Alex might just have found out his sick obsession with him._ OHHHH CRAP!_

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

_**Ohhhhh wats gonna happen find out soon in the next chapter review and I'll update quicker don't review and I might scrap this cause this is kinda like a trial if ya know wat I mean l**__ol_


End file.
